Cosmetic preparations are nowadays available to consumers in a large number of combinations. Consequently, it is not only expected that those cosmetics have a specific beneficial effect or that they remedy a given deficiency, but increasingly it is expected of the products that they have at the same time a plurality of properties, and consequently that they have a wider scope of effectiveness. Substances which positively influence the technical properties of the cosmetic product, such as stability during storage, light-resistance and the capacity for formulating them, and substances which have at the same time active ingredients which provide the skin and hair, for example, with beneficial anti-irritant and anti-inflammatory properties and/or properties providing protection against light. Here, customers further demand that the product be well-tolerated by the epidermis and that, in particular, natural products be used.
There is a need for effective protection of the skin against the harmful influences of the environment.
Cosmetic preparations containing peptides with a large number of amino acids, such as, for example, complete parathyroid hormone PTH (84 amino acids) or PTH fragment (1 to 34) cannot be used and can also be implemented only partially, the production of that type of peptide being extremely expensive and difficult on an industrial scale.
In document WO 00/40 611 and document WO 00/04 047, the use of peptides in cosmetics and dermatology is described in relation to weight-loss products having topical applications. Those peptides display a lipolytic activity on the activity of the adenylate cyclase membrane. Specific fragments of parathyroid hormone PTH are described as active peptides. These are PTH (1 to 6), PTH (1 to 10), PTH (9 to 19) and preferably PTH (12 to 16) and PTH (12 to 14).
The PTH region (28 to 34) Leu-Gln-Asp-Val-His-Asn-Phe has been able to be identified as a stimulator of the protein kinase C (PKC) in osteosarcoma cells of ROS 17/2 rats [Jouishomme H. et al. The protein kinase-C activation domain of the parathyroid hormone Endocrinology 130: 53-60 (1992)]. The same research group has also discovered that the minimum domain of PTH in a position to function fully in the activation of PKC represents region 29 to 32 (Gln-Asp-Val-His) and that an exchange of polar amino acid His with non-polar acid Leu does not negatively influence the activation of PKC (Jouishomme et al. Further definition of the protein kinase C activation domain of the parathyroid hormone. J. Bone miner Res. 9: 943-9 (1994)).